Careful What You Wish For
by TheAuthor1996
Summary: Molly's been having a bad day and a disagreement with Sherlock is the last straw causing her to leave work early and these events lead Molly into meeting a fortune teller who seems to know things that are impossible for her to know, But are her intentions good? - (Based on an idea I had when watching Doctor Who episode: 'Turn Left')
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Anger Filled Regret**

* * *

Molly Hooper had been having a bad day, A person had spilled coffee over her accidentally causing her to have to go all the way back home to get changed and this caused her to be late for work; On top of all that her bills were piling up and she just wasn't in the mood that cold and dim Friday morning,

"Morning Molly, I need access to the corpse of one, Mr Jenkins. He was brought in this morning" Sherlock told her instantly as he walked into the lab followed by John and Molly sighed,

"Sorry Sherlock but I was late this morning. You'll have to speak to Robert; He's the pathologist that will have dealt with Jenkins" she explained and Sherlock sighed,

"Well I can't say that I'm not disappointed, Miss Hooper. Being late to work? I expected more from you" he scolded lightly and John gave the detective a warning look,

"Sherlock, give her a break" John said but Molly practically slammed her pen down on the table that she had been using to sign some documents,

"No you know what, John? He's right. I shouldn't have been late to work. God forbid I make a mistake that causes an inconvenience to the great Sherlock Holmes" she said firmly but Sherlock did not seem fazed,

"I am sure you are aware that my word's were not meant in that way, Miss Hooper" he said simply and she threw her hands in the air frustrated,

"Molly! My name is Molly!" she yelled and Sherlock raised an eyebrow confused by her reaction,

"Yes, I am aware of that" he replied,

"Then use it! For god's sake, Sherlock. Speak to me like I'm your equal!" she yelled before sighing,

"But I guess I never will be will I?" she murmured before removing her lap coat,

"Robert!" she called and he came out of the office,

"Yeah, Mol?" he asked but Molly didn't take her sad gaze off Sherlock,

"Deal with Mr Holmes. I'm going home, I'm suddenly not feeling very well" she said simply, tossing her coat on the table before grabbing her regular coat and bag off the coat hook and left despite John calling after her as the detective simply went to making his request to see Mr Jenkins's body to Robert.

* * *

Molly got soaking wet from the rain as she walked home but the moisture that slowly fell from her eyes was certainly not caused by the rain,

"Sorrow in your life, Miss?" a voice asked causing Molly to look up to see a lady sat outside a fortune teller shop and Molly shook her head gently,

"No thank you. Just having a bad day" she said before moving away,

"Your heart has been damaged by the one home you desire" the lady called after her causing Molly to halt and she turned back slowly and the old lady stood and took Molly's right hand in her own gently and began to run her index finger over the creases of her palm,

"Hmmmmmmm... Curious very curious. The home you desire is not an establishment... It is a man... Not a home but homes" the lady murmured and the lady smiled at Molly's curious expression,

"You want to know more?" she asked and after a moment Molly slowly nodded.

* * *

The lady lead Molly into a finely tapestried living area before asking her to take a seat while she lit some candles that gave off a fine but powering incense,

"Now my child" the lady said kindly, offering both her hands to Molly as she sat down,

"Join your hands with mine and I shall attempt to vanish the pain that this day had brought you" she said and Molly hesitantly placed her hands within the old lady's own,

"Now close your eyes and breathe deeply through your nose and out through your mouth. Allow the negativity to leave you" she instructed and Molly did as she was told and after a few breaths the lady spoke again,

"So much pain this man has brought into your life. Pain, danger and sorrow yet there is still so much admiration as well as a spark lit in his name" the lady acknowledged,

"Why does he hurt you so?" she asked and Molly sighed with her eyes still closed,

"I... I don't know" she whispered,

"Look deep. Find the pain's cause and express it" the lady ordered and a tear escaped Molly's closed eye,

"I... I mean nothing to him... I'm just a tool" she whispered sadly,

"Yet he still holds your heart" the lady said sympathetically,

"How did you meet him?" she asked and Molly was thoughtful for a moment,

"I... It was my first day at work... He needed to see something regarding a case he was working on. Sometimes I wish that I never had met him" she murmured,

"Would you say this meeting was fated?" the lady asked and Molly gave a shrug of her shoulders,

"I... I don't know... I don't think so" she mumbled,

"Then be sure" the woman growled firmly and Molly began to shake her head,

"No... I don't like this I want to go now" she said, opening her eyes,

"Why was that your first day? Why did you meet Sherlock Holmes?" the lady asked firmly and Molly now looked rather scared,

"How do you know his name?" she demanded trying to pull her hands away but the lady held on tight causing Molly to wince,

"Why were you there that day? Ask yourself why" the lady ordered firmly and Molly pulled away firmly,

"Let me go!" she yelled before grabbing her bag and left, running down the street in the direction of home, rounding a corner when she stopped for a breath and winced looking at her hand seeing that the woman had scratched her drawing a small amount of blood.

* * *

The old lady brushed her finger over another allowing the small blood she had drawn from Molly to brush over her finger tip and she smirked, picking up a doll made of straw and let the blood smear over the dry structure as she murmured a strange chant,

" _In coetu illorum non sit cruor. Hoc vinculum mutari. Educ tenebras quam rogare."_ The lady murmured and her words seemed to echo. - Molly seemed to hear the lady's chant echo within her mind and she grew dizzy and Toby barked as his mistress fell onto the couch as she passed out.

* * *

 **Let me know if you want me to continue.**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Invisible Void**

* * *

The echoed barking of Molly's dog, Toby became clearer as she began to stir and she groaned, putting a hand to her head as she sat up on the couch,

"Urrrrrrr... What happened?" she mumbled to herself before standing and headed into the kitchen and got herself a glass of water and two paracetamol and took them before hearing her phone ring and she picked it up,

"Hello?" she asked grouchily,

" _Morning sunshine. You sound like hell"_ a male voice said causing Molly to roll her eyes,

"Hi Robert, Yeah I feel like a bit disorientated. I must be coming down with the flu or something" she said,

" _Awwwwww you poor baby. I'm not feeling too good myself. I had to deal with that irritating stick insect again this morning"_ Robert said causing Molly to giggle,

"Stick insect?" she pressed,

" _You know, That consulting detective, Sherluck or whatever his weird old fashioned name is"_ he grumbled and Molly rolled her eyes,

"Well I'm sorry that I'm not sorry that you have to deal with him and I don't" she said and heard her friend scoff,

" _Never mind that you don't have to work with him. You're lucky that you've never even met him"_ he said and Molly giggled,

"Yep, I am certainly lucky to have never met Sherlock Holmes" she replied before taking another sip of her water.

* * *

Meanwhile at 221B Baker Street found Mrs Hudson entering the first floor flat to do some dusting and was surprised to find Sherlock sitting in his chair and was doodling on a notepad,

"I thought you were at St Bart's" the landlady noted and Sherlock gave a bored sigh,

"I was but once again the pathologist bored me to an extent that I had to leave early" he grumbled and Mrs Hudson shook her head before she went to dusting,

"Is there any point in my asking for the rent?" she asked and Sherlock gave her an expression that held a hint of guilt,

"I am still looking for a flat mate to assist me with the rent, Mrs Hudson" he explained and she nodded understanding before patting his shoulder,

"It's alright, You're lucky you're like a grandson to me" she warned teasingly and he gave a half smile as she looked at him curiously,

"I thought your friend Mike Stamford said he had a friend who was looking for a flat share?" she pressed and Sherlock nodded as he went back to sketching,

"Indeed but I had to brush off the meeting as I had to leave St Bart's early thanks to that irritating pathologist again. Stamford's friend ended up going to live with his sister I believe" he mumbled as he continued sketching and Mrs Hudson looked over his shoulder and smiled softly,

"You're drawing that girl again" she said and Sherlock stood before placing the notepad in the drawer in his desk,

"Her face confuses me as it is so clear to me yet I have no recollection of where I have seen her face before. I checked the police database and there was nothing" he explained and felt himself sigh in frustration as Mrs Hudson went and got the notepad out of the drawer once more,

"She must be important. You've drawn her more than 50 times" she noted, turning the page to another drawing and saw the word _'Molly'_ written underneath one of them and she looked at the detective curiously,

"It's what I call her" he explained before taking the notepad off her and closed it,

"The name felt right" he murmured before putting it back in the drawer and closed it before retrieving his violin and began to play and Mrs Hudson sighed sadly knowing that something in Sherlock's life was missing, She knew because she had seen the loneliness that was within his eyes but she knew better than too say anything so she left him alone to play his sad melody.

* * *

Not meeting Molly has caused a lot to change within Sherlock's life as well as her own. Molly is a simple lab assistant whilst her friend Robert flourished as St Bartholomew Hospital's pathologist, The two individuals feel as if something is missing from their lives yet they can't understand what.

* * *

Sherlock had seemed to suffer the most from not meeting Molly due to the fortune teller's spell; He had never met John, His relationship with his family had perished as Molly was never there to encourage or talk him into going to his family home to see his parents or brother for Christmas, All of this had occurred yet for some reason Molly's image still remained within Sherlock's mind yet he had no memory of who she was or where he knew her face from.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! Uh Oh what will become of our favourite pathologist and detective?! You'll have to review if you want to find out.**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Companion Canine**

* * *

Molly had been watching _Pride & Prejudice _When Toby jumped up onto the couch beside her and hit the remote with his paw making the channel change to BBC News causing Molly to giggle,

"Sorry buddy, Friday night is movie night" she teased before changing it back to her film but Toby proceeded to hit the remote with his paw, once again changing the channel back to BBC News and Molly rolled her eyes as he looked at her and wagged his tail and she giggled, scratching him behind his ear the way he liked,

"Alright, fine. We'll watch the news" she conceived and Toby barked happily,

" _The thieves were tracked down and the money stolen was returned by Baker Street, Consulting Detective, Sherlock Holmes"_ The reporter said and Molly watched with a bored expression,

"Guess he's not wearing the deerstalker on this case, hey Toby?" she teased but looked confused when Toby rested his head on the couch and whimpered sadly,

"Hey what's the matter buddy?" she asked gently, scratching him behind the ear once more and her faithful friend proceeded to jump off the couch and walked toward the tv and raised his paw, pressing it against the screen on which an image of Sherlock Holmes being interviewed was displayed and Molly frowned confused as Toby looked at her and whimpered sadly once more but all she really thought to do was get his dog food ready to cheer him up.

* * *

Molly slept soundly that night but Toby the basset hound was on a mission, He jumped off his mistress' bed and proceeded into the kitchen were he exited into the garden through his doggy door.

* * *

The brave dog's ears flopped up and down as he jumped at the back gate before giving up and grumbled realising his attempts were in vain and he trotted over to the fence behind the bins and proceeded to lightly but the fence with his nose and his ears perked up happily when it swung loosely and he began squeezing his way through the wooden gab but his collar became caught on an old nail causing his collar to break off as he exited the gab and barked happily before running off.

* * *

The next morning found Molly searching her home for Toby which soon lead to searching the garden and she felt mortified when she found Toby's collar by a small gap in the fence which Toby could easily fit through with effort,

"Oh Toby where have you gone?" she asked the air before running inside and she went and searched her local area feeling tears developing when she found no sign of him, asking her neighbours was no help as none of them had seen Toby either so Molly headed home and began to get in contact with every rescue centre, pound and vets within London; She wasn't giving up until she found her canine friend.

* * *

It was the very next day when Sherlock was making his way out the door to go and see Lestrade regarding a new case when he found a basset hound sitting on his door step and the detective looked surprised as the dog looked up at him and began wagging his tail,

"Errrrrr... Hello there" Sherlock said rather awkwardly causing the dog to bark up at him happily in response and the detective couldn't help but give a half smile.

* * *

 **Toby The Matchmaking Basset Hound! YAY! haha :) Let me know what you think of Toby's mischievous nature.**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Detective's Companion**

* * *

Sherlock had Mrs Hudson put poster's up the local newsagents, library and the community centre were she went bingo but no one had yet to call him regarding the strapping young basset hound that wound up on his doorstep,

"Well you might as well join me for a morning stroll" he said to the dog whom looked at him with a tilted head,

"What's the problem?" Sherlock asked and the dog trotted over to him and rubbed his fury yet bare neck over the detective's hand causing Sherlock to raise an eyebrow,

"Really?... You ran away from your owner yet you won't leave my flat without some sort of identification?" he demanded and the dog sneezed as if to say yes and Sherlock rolled his eyes before thinking and he reached over and opened a desk drawer beside him and retrieved a red bandanna and Sherlock brushed his thumb over the material sadly and Toby tilted his head curiously once more and the detective offered the dog a half smile,

"This belonged to my friend Red Beard... He was my best friend" he murmured and knelt down before the dog who held up his neck obediently as Sherlock tied it neatly and comfortably around the dog's fury neck,

"I'm sure he'd be honoured if you wore this" he said and Toby barked happily causing Sherlock to smile and he patted the dog's head,

"Good, now come alone Red Scarf." he said and Toby tilted his head confused and Sherlock chuckled,

"Well I can hardly call you 'Dog' now can I?" he said before tapping his knee,

"Come on" he called and Toby nee Red Scarf quickly followed.

* * *

Sherlock bumped into Lestrade as he was coming out of a cafe holding a coffee cup and a doughnut and the baked good fell to the floor quickly snatched up by Toby,

"Red Scarf. Bad manners" Sherlock scolded but Toby simply wagged his tail as he enjoyed his treat and Lestrade laughed,

"No worries, Sherlock. It's only plain so it won't do him any harm" he assured,

"I didn't know you had a dog" the inspector said,

"I don't. He's a temporary companion until I find his owner. He wound up on my doorstep with collar or identification" Sherlock explained,

"But... You called him red scarf" Lestrade pointed out,

"You must be attached to him to name him" he said and Sherlock nodded,

"He is the least irritating dog I have come into contact with so I am happy to provide him with sustenance and shelter until his owner comes forward" he said and Lestrade nodded before retrieving his phone and he took a photo of a very happy Toby with a piece of doughnut held within his teeth and he chuckled,

"I'll put his picture up on the station's social media accounts. Maybe the owner will see it and phone in" he said and the detective nodded,

"My thanks, Lestrade" he said and Toby barked, wagging his tail happily,

"Red Scarf thanks you also" he added with a chuckle.

* * *

 **Awwwwwww how cute is Toby and Sherlock? Will Molly be reunited with her beloved dog and meet the famed Sherlock Holmes in the process?**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Social Disagreement**

* * *

Sherlock hadn't received any calls regarding Red Scarf whom was currently curled up and happily snoozing on the second chair in front of the fireplace whilst the detective sat on his own,

"Well, boy. It's been three weeks and no one's called so... It looks like you are to be Red Scarf of Baker Street" he said and chuckled when he received no reaction from the snoozing basset hound.

* * *

Sherlock's bliss with his new fury companion was soon to be interrupted as Robert had sent Molly a link on Facebook to a blog known as _'The Science Of Deduction'_ It was curiosity that made Molly click the link,

"Huh... Sherlock Holmes has a blog. Who knew?" she murmured to herself but her eyes widened when she saw the latest post; It was a picture of her Toby holding a deerstalker within his teeth and written below were the words: _'Red Scarf hates the hat just as much as I. SH'_ and Molly felt herself glare,

"Red Scarf?" she demanded,

"His name is Toby" she growled before clicking the contact link which registered the detective's email and thankfully his phone number; Molly quickly grabbed her phone before dialling.

* * *

Sherlock was playing his violin as a sleepy red scarf slept in front of the fireplace when the detective's phone rang and the basset hound's ears perked up before trotting towards the table on which Sherlock's phone sat and the fury companion barked happily,

"Very good, Red Scarf. Heal boy" Sherlock instructed gently and the dog obeyed at Sherlock answered,

"Sherlock Holmes" he greeted,

" _You stole my dog!"_ a voice yelled causing Sherlock to have to hold the phone away from his ear for a moment before pressing it back to his ear,

"Good evening to you as well, Miss. I can assure you I have done nothing of the sort" he replied,

" _Yeah right! You posted a picture of him on your poor excuse for a blog and called him Red Scarf! What kind of a name is that for a dog?! His name is Toby!"_ The female voice yelled and Sherlock heard his fury companion bark happily whilst wagging his tail,

"If you must know it was meant as a temporary name until I found his owner and I chose this particular name in honour of a childhood friend of mine whom died very young" he explained firmly,

" _I... I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I've just been so worried since I discovered that Toby was missing. He means the world to me"_ the voice said gently and Sherlock sighed,

"It is quite alright, Miss... I understand this feeling more than most" he said, closing his eyes having a flashback of his 10 year old self running through the meadow near his childhood home calling Red Beard's name,

" _Can I please have my dog back?"_ The voice pleaded and Sherlock sighed looking at the basset hound who whimpered up at his temporary master,

"I shall meet you at Hyde Park, It's Red Scar... It's your dog's favourite place to walk" he corrected himself,

" _Thank you, Mr Holmes. I'm Molly by the way"_ the lady said and Sherlock felt himself glance towards the drawer that contained his notebook of drawing's curiously,

"That is a most lovely name" he replied after a moment whilst holding a curious expression, surely this was purely coincidental.

* * *

Molly waited anxiously on a bark bench near the park fountain where she and Sherlock had agreed to meet and she heard barking making her look up and she smiled brightly seeing Toby running towards her and she fell to her knees and hugged her dog tightly as he licked her cheek in greeting,

"Hey boy! You've been on a big London adventure, Haven't you?" she asked scratching him behind his ears as Sherlock approached the pair slowly with a plain expression, trying not to show his shock and surprise that the woman who not only shared the name of the character who haunted his mind, but her exact face as well.

* * *

Molly smiled up at Sherlock brightly,

"Thank you so much for taking such good care of him" she said before looking guilty,

"I'm sorry I yelled at you over the phone... Your blog was actually quite impressive" she praised and Sherlock gave a nod of his head in thanks,

"That's quite alright, You were worried about your pet... Your frustration was justified" he assured,

"Have we met before?" Sherlock asked curiously but Molly shook her head,

"No but you have worked with my friend, Robert. He's the pathologist as St Bart's hospital" she explained and Sherlock nodded,

"I see... Well in that case a proper introduction is in order" he said before holding his hand out in greeting,

"Sherlock Holmes" he said with a half smile and Molly smiled and accepted his hand and shook it gently,

"Molly Hooper" she greeted and Toby nee Red Scarf barked happily and there was suddenly a blinding flash of light.

* * *

Molly heard not only Toby's barking but someone repeatedly calling her name as she began to stir,

"Molly? Wake up, Molly" a voice said as her vision came into focus to see two familiar gentleman with concerned expressions standing over,

"Sherlock... John. What are you doing here?" she asked tiredly,

"I convinced the Baker Street Bast..." he tried,

"Language, John" the detective warned as the doctor helped Molly sit up,

"I convinced Sherlock that he needed to come and apologise" he explained and Molly nodded, understanding,

"What happened?" Sherlock asked,

"I... I'm not sure... I was on my way home and... It's all a bit of a blur... Next thing I knew I was feeling dizzy and I must have passed out on the couch" she murmured and John looked at Sherlock,

"Possible exhaustion... Maybe stress" he said before standing and Sherlock moved forward and sat beside her,

"I am sorry for the way I spoke to you, Molly. Your assistance means a lot to me not just as my friend but also as my pathologist" he told her and Molly smiled softly,

"You called me, Molly" she noted gently and Sherlock gave a half smile,

"Well you are more than my equal... Apart from John, you're my best friend" he said,

"And I trust only you when it comes to my tasks within the walls of St Bart's" he explained and Molly hugged him gently to which he hesitantly returned, None noticed that the red scarf around Toby's neck suddenly vanished.

* * *

Meanwhile inside a deteriorating shop near St Bart's, A fortune teller, who looked a lot older than her first encounter with Molly, panted exhaustedly as she threw her crystal ball at the wall after seeing the image of Sherlock Holmes and Molly Hooper sharing a hug,

"Next time" she growled with a glare upon her aged face.

* * *

 **Ooooooooooo :D I hope you all enjoyed 'Careful What You Wish For'**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


End file.
